This core facility provides automated fluorescent DNA sequencing services and automated oligonucleotide synthesis services to MRRC investigators. The core will service 30 investigators and 42 projected, a projected decrease over the past year. The facility is equipped with a substantial automated equipment and associated facilities to carry out the sequencing and oligonucleotide syntheses as well as excellent computer resources for analysis. Funding of the facility involves a credit allocation for approved MRRC investigators within the facility. Once their individual allocations have been exceeded they then pay on a recharge basis. Another facility provides MRRC investigators with 1) access to computer tools for pedigree and linkage analyses; 2) training on the use of these tools; 3) consultation on the appropriate use of these tools for genetic analysis of Mendelian and non-Mendelian phenotypes, and 4) generation of genotype data from DNAs provided by MRRC investigator. The third facility provides primary structural data on proteins and peptides to members of the MRRC. It generates peptide fragments, performs amino acid terminal sequence analysis, amino acid analyses, peptide synthesis, and certain types of molecular interaction studies. The facility is well equipped with several peptide synthesizers, protein sequencers and associated systems for peptide separation and analysis. It also provides consultation services to members of the MRRC. The Informatics Facility within the Genomics Core is intended to provide Center investigators expertise and assistance in bioinformatics and computational analysis. The core can provide Center investigators with access to both hardware and software for use in the analysis of nucleotide and protein sequence data, appropriate training in the proper use of these tools, provisions for the dissemination of data electronically to collaborators and the scientific community at large, and limited development of database solutions for the management of large amounts of sequence-based information.